April's Fool
by DasewigGewitter
Summary: AU Avengers (2 years after Loki trashed New York). He's there at Odin's behest, under the Avengers' supervision while he's supposed to be learning from his mistakes. He's made a friend among the mortals in the Tower, and is wanting to play some pranks for April Fool's Day, but not everything goes as planned... [Warning: This story is a potential spoiler for Fate of a Fool]


_**Author's Note: So I've decided to reload this as a one-shot story. I should have left it as a one-shot when I began writing "The Fate of a Fool", but at the time, I didn't think it would take me so long to get that story caught up to intersect with this piece. Looking at my current outlines, it's going to be awhile, and I think it's best to pull this chapter out for now. Even when I do** **get to this point in the story, I have to adjust some of the events.**_

* * *

The Tower was on edge this morning, everyone awake long before noon. Stark included, which was unusual in and of itself. Unusual, but suited Loki's plans perfectly. He wanted this day to last as long as possible.

April Fool's Day.

A day dedicated to the playing of pranks and general mischief. When people were willing to endure a bit of humiliation with a good-natured laugh. Hel, the day was practically _made_ for him. How could he not take advantage of the opportunity?

Of course, since everyone was expecting him to partake of the day's fun, Loki would have his work cut out for him. He didn't mind; the challenge would add to his entertainment. For the more wary inhabitants of the Tower, he'd been planning for well over a week. Before the day was out, though, Loki was determined that he'd get each one of them.

It helped that he would have an accomplice. Pepper's business protégé, Lilith, had agreed to play along in exchange for his utmost promise that she'd be spared from the list of his victims. Loki hoped she'd forgive him the lie; of course he had to do something for her. Nothing extreme, but enough that the rest of the Avengers would never suspect she'd been assisting him. That's how he'd argue the matter when she came looking for a fight.

And she would. Oh would there be a terrific argument when her turn came around. Lilith didn't care that she was only mortal and that he could crush her if he wanted. From the day Thor had hauled him back to Midgard to do penance for his crimes, she'd regarded him with the irreverence she gave everyone else. Loki had been sure that Odin had installed her in the Tower as part of his punishment- a _large_ part. How he'd loathed her at first.

That is, until he had time to think. To observe. True, Lilith didn't treat him with awestruck veneration. But then, neither did anyone else in the Tower. And as for the mortals he met who _did_ …not quite as pleasant as he'd imagined. Fangirls were a terrifying phenomenon. Not long after his first encounter with _those_ , he gained a better appreciation for Lilith's relative neutrality where he was concerned.

Loki recalled the event that had significantly changed their interpersonal dynamic. Stark had thrown a party, summoning the who's who of New York to the Tower. He was invited to attend; Lilith was not. He'd expected her to be disappointed, but she'd been relieved. Told him that she had better things to do with her time than play dress up for a group of empty-headed ninnies. Her words exactly. And while Loki had found them amusing, he'd gone to the party all the same.

Mistake. The gala reminded him of Asgard- everyone fawned over Thor while he remained largely ignored. And when he _was_ noticed, it was always the wrong sort of attention. The kind that left Loki feeling that he was second best. Would _always_ be second best. After a half hour of that, his temper was ready to snap the leash. If it had, he could only have imagined the mayhem that would have followed. But while prowling the edge of the room, he'd been half-jerked off his feet and dragged into the hall.

A rescue, apparently. Since- as she put it- he hadn't been smart enough to do it himself. That sparked one Hel of an argument. Loki had been furious that a mortal would dare interfere with his business; Lilith had been equally furious that he wasted his time trying to win a pointless competition. They'd been halfway to throttling one another before he'd realized that she _didn't_ see him as lesser than his brother. That she didn't use either as a measuring stick against the other.

From that day on, Loki had come to think of Lilith as his friend. A rare person he could rely on. Which reminded him…he'd better check in with her to be sure she had set their first prank in place. Loki pulled out his phone to send her a message.

 **{Loki 4/1/2017 8:13:04 AM}: Hey Lilith- you replaced the Poptarts, right?**

He waited for a reply. Several minutes passed, but he received no answer. Nothing to worry about. More than likely she was already with Thor and couldn't risk looking at her phone. While Loki kept to the dining room, Lilith was taking point in the kitchen. He was counting on her to ensure his dimwit brother didn't forego his favorite breakfast this morning.

Thor just might if he suspected Loki might have tampered with his precious Poptarts. Which he _had_. His brother detested the taste of coconut, so yesterday afternoon he'd stolen a package of the chocolate s'more variety from the kitchen, replaced the regular marshmallow with coconut, and resealed the packet. He'd given it to Lilith so she would have it with her when Thor showed up for breakfast. Since she was known to be fond of Poptarts as well, his brother wouldn't think anything of her offering to retrieve his from the box.

At that moment, Thor himself walked into the room and sat across from him. He held a plate of Poptarts, warm from the toaster. Promising. Loki kept his expression neutral and disinterested. Where was Lilith, though? If things had gone as planned, she should have been right behind him. Was she delayed somehow? Did she arrive in time to give Thor the right ones? He certainly hoped so, or the prank would be ruined.

"Brother," Thor acknowledged him with a grim nod. "Doing okay?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

His brother was about to answer when they were joined by Bruce, Cap and Pepper. The last of them cast Loki a long, assessing look before she took a seat on Thor's right. Not one of them said a word, eyes downcast to the assorted bagels and fruit laid out on the dining table. Bruce was the only one to reach for any of the food, and even then he only picked at it. Just kept tearing his bagel into tinier and tinier pieces. Neither Cap nor Pepper touched anything, sticking to coffee. Such a sullen bunch this morning. All the better that Loki intended to liven things up with a few practical jokes.

Thor picked up one of his Poptarts and broke it in half. To cover his overwhelming urge to grin at what was about to follow, Loki brought his mug to his lips and pretended to take a sip of tea. Waiting. Just waiting for his brother to take that fateful bite and start the fun.

 _Come on, Lilith. You're going to miss it._

With less enthusiasm than usual, his brother bit off a corner of the rectangular pastry. Chewed. Swallowed. And then took another bite. No reaction. Not even the slightest ripple in his staid expression. Not a damn thing. It was all he could do not to vent his frustration aloud.

 _What the Hel happened!?_

Almost immediately, Loki pulled out his phone to check for messages. Surely, something must have gone wrong if Lilith hadn't been able to switch the packets in time. She would have tried to warn him. But when he brought up his home screen, it was blank. No response from the text he'd sent. No explanation at all. Loki was both angry and disappointed that she'd let him down.

 **{Loki 4/1/2017 8:16:51 AM} Where the Hel** _ **were**_ **you?**

 **{Loki 4/1/2017 8:17:39 AM} Thor is already here eating his Poptarts. We've lost our best opportunity to get him today.**

As he waited- and waited- for her answer, Loki grew increasingly impatient. In fact, he was starting to regret having included her in his plans at all if this was the help he'd get. He scowled at his phone and set it down.

"Something wrong," Cap asked.

"Not at all."

He'd lied easily enough, but the blonde soldier boy didn't appear convinced. Just kept staring at him, brow slightly furrowed- the lost puppy look. Not just that, but Pepper and Bruce shared the same troubled expression. If Loki didn't know better, he'd think they were concerned. What for he had no idea, nor did he intend to ask about it.

By the time he'd finished his tea, Lilith still hadn't answered. Loki snatched up the mobile device and typed one last, terse message.

 **{Loki 4/1/2017 8:22:8 AM} All right, you've cost us this one. I hope you at least were successful setting up Stark's surprise.**

No sense remaining here any longer. Without a show to watch, this group had become very boring. Loki rose without and left the room. Kept walking until he'd reached the spacious living room at the other end of the hall. The room was empty at the moment. No doubt Stark would be along shortly to fix himself a drink from the bar. So long as this prank didn't fall to pieces like the last one, instead of gin, the billionaire would pour himself a glass of juniper-scented vinegar. Loki smirked at the mere idea as he selected a book to read in the meantime.

* * *

Tony meandered aimlessly through the Tower penthouse. He shouldn't be awake this early. No sane person should ever be awake at eight-thirty on a Saturday morning. But after last night he couldn't sleep. Nor had anyone else, he wagered. Too preoccupied with wondering what they could have done different.

 _If only we'd known…_

He sighed heavily and combed fingers through his hair. Asking the what ifs wasn't going to help. Certainly wouldn't change anything. Solitude wasn't doing him much good, either. Might as well see what distraction he could find in the dining room. Cap, Pepper and Bruce were all there. Thor, too. They all looked about as wrung out as he felt.

 _Still more cheerful than someone else I know._

That someone else was conspicuously absent from the group assembled before him. Tony found that a bit worrisome. Rather, more than a little. Someone was supposed to be watching the Trickster at all times- so where was he?

"Anyone got eyes on Loki this morning?"

No one commented that he'd refrained from his customary use of the god's least favorite nickname.

"He was here," Pepper replied, nodding to an empty mug on the table. "Left a short while ago."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"You think he's…okay?"

That question to Thor, who sat back in his chair to ponder on the answer.

"He told us he was fine."

"Yeah…but _was_ he?"

"I honestly don't know."

Not good. Really not good.

"Any idea where he went?"

Shrugs from around the table. Bruce, at least, was able to point in the direction of the hallway. Hopefully, Loki had only gone as far as the living room. Best course of action was to ensure the god hadn't done something rash. Like leave the Tower. Loki might do just about anything today, and Tony had no desire to discover what 'anything' might entail. First things first. Find out where he was- and Tony knew who would give him the quickest answer.

"JARVIS, I'd be obliged if you'd tell me where Loki is at the moment."

"Mister Laufeyson is in the living room, sir."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief," Cap pointed out wearily. "He's not out terrorizing the city."

"I'm thinking one of us ought to talk to him, though." Tony glanced around the table for any volunteers. Eyes dropped, finding the table of keen interest all of a sudden. So he prodded. "Bruce?"

"I don't know what you'd expect me to do. He rarely talks to me if he can help it," the good doctor said with a shrug. "I won't expect to get more than idle pleasantries out of him. If that."

A fair point. He wished that Tasha and Barton weren't halfway across the country on a mission. When it came to cutting through Loki's bullshit, the Black Widow was one of the best. Tony tried not to think about who had been _the_ best. Instead, he appealed to his favorite lady.

"Pepper? You and Loki get along- might even say he likes you."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to be the right tactic right now." She hesitated before suggesting, "I think _you_ should go talk to him."

"Me? Now I know you can't be serious."

"I am. Look- I don't think Loki is going to talk unless someone really gets under his skin. Of anyone here, Tony, you're the best at that."

He was, no doubt about that. And what she said made sense. Still, several minutes of reluctant silence passed before Tony was willing to accept it. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, all right," he conceded, reopening them. "I'll go have a chat with him. See if I can punch the right buttons."

* * *

Nearly a whole chapter read and still no sign of Stark. Or Lilith, for that matter. Loki had half a mind to abandon his vigil in search for her. But if he left now, he was sure to miss Stark falling for his scheme. Lilith's whereabouts would just have to wait a little while longer.

Luckily, the unwitting subject of his next bit of mischief walked into the room at that moment. Loki feigned that he hadn't noticed, turning the page in his book. Over the cover, he observed Stark- discreetly. For the longest time, the mortal merely stared in his direction. Much like the others had been doing. All this bizarre scrutiny was annoying, but Loki chose to ignore it.

When Stark finally moved, he didn't head for the bar as expected. Instead, he circled the end of a loveseat to sit in the armchair across from Loki's. Curious. He turned another page without looking up, feeling no need to acknowledge the mortal's presence. They passed several minutes that way, until Stark chose to comment.

"Reading at this hour? Reindeer Games, you need to get a life."

Loki ground his molars painfully, but denied his nemesis the satisfaction of knowing he'd scored a hit. Far more productive to return fire, and land a blow of his own. In as bored a tone as he could conjure, he retorted, "Forgive me if I prefer to spend my time with _intellectual_ pursuits instead of wasting it on pointless social engagements."

"Pointless, you say."

"Yes. Pointless." He turned another page. "Just like this conversation we're having right now."

Stark fell silent for so long, Loki thought he might have won this round of their verbal skirmish. But then the mortal made a particularly rude noise and answered in a huff, "Typical. You think you're so damn better than all of us, don't you?"

"I find it hard to believe you came in here just to ask me rhetorical questions. Perhaps you got lost on you way to your first cocktail of the day? In case you'd forgotten, the bar's over there."

He'd meant the words to be dismissive- intending to bait Stark's ego into pouring himself a drink before wondering why Loki brought up the subject. Only it didn't quite go as he planned. The man's gaze slid sideways for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, I-" the words caught in his throat and he tried again. "I don't think I'll be drinking today. Or for a while."

Now that drew Loki's attention enough that he laid his book down to study the mortal more closely. Didn't sound like Stark was just having an inconvenient bout of paranoia. So, this was definitely something else, judging by the somewhat haunted expression that had stolen across Stark's face.

 _Of all the times for him to take up sobriety,_ Loki railed inwardly. _If I didn't know better, I'd think every last one of them were orchestrating this as a practical joke on me._

Unlikely. Combined, the Avengers didn't have the wits to come up with such a plan. Much less be able to execute it convincingly. So whatever was going on had to be something else. Part failure on Lilith's end to get things set up; part coincidence and timing on Stark's side. That's all.

"Well, then you're wasting your time in here," Loki told him bluntly. _As am I, apparently._ "I'm in no mood for your company."

"Well that's too damn bad, because I don't give a damn about your mood."

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you, Stark. So if you won't go, then I'll-"

"Loki," Stark interrupted him in a deadpan tone. "You can't just ignore this."

"Ignore what?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor and the others edging into the room. Watchful. Each one wearing an expression of determination and concern. Similar to the impressions he'd gotten from them when he'd been in the dining room. Only more obvious now. Unease coiled like a spring in the back of his mind, raising the hairs of his nape. Something was very wrong here. Loki was certain he didn't want to know what it was. Time to escape.

"On second thought," he said, rising to his feet. "Don't bother answering. I really don't care."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Tony. I really do. So if you'll pardon me, I'm going to find out why Lilith's been ducking my messages all morning."

At the mention of her name, everyone visibly tensed. Someone sucked in a breath in a sharp hiss before the room fell utterly silent. Loki's unease ripened into alarm. He took a step back and assessed his options for leaving the room. The Avengers were guarding every exit, meaning he had none; the Allfather had forbidden the use of teleportation while on Midgard. Loki tried to keep himself calm, all the while feeling trapped like a caged animal.

Thor, not Stark, was the first to break the silence.

"Loki…what are you talking about? What messages?"

Might as well tell them; wasn't like Loki had any hope of fooling them now.

"She was helping me play a few practical jokes on you all. It was just a bit of harmless fun."

"But she-"

"Something didn't go as planned, though," Loki continued, cutting off whatever his brother had intended to say. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and checked his messages again. Not one. "I haven't been able to get her to answer me."

On his left he saw Pepper turn to Stark and murmur, "Tony, he's serious."

"I know."

"It's like…" she paused. "It's like he doesn't know."

Panic now. A desperate, sick feeling that clawed through him and lodged at the base of his throat. _Don't ask,_ begged a voice in his head _. You don't want to ask. Just don't._ But the warning wasn't enough to prevent the words he didn't want to say from slipping out.

"Know what," he asked in a hoarse whisper. No one answered, so he repeated the question- louder this time. "Know _what_?"

Thor crossed the room, not stopping until he was an arm's length away. He laid a hand on Loki's shoulder and told him solemnly, "Loki, Lilith's gone."

The words didn't register for a few seconds. When they did, his reaction caught him by surprise. He laughed. Not a joyful sound, but rather something sharp-edged and hollow. His brother frowned in confusion.

"Loki, I'm being genuine."

Unable to help himself, Loki continued to chuckle mirthlessly. So hard, in fact, that he shook. The fit refused to subside, making it difficult to breathe. And yet somehow, he managed to speak.

"I really must congratulate you all. You've outdone yourselves. Very convincing."

"This isn't a joke."

"Nonsense," Loki contradicted him. "I'm not above giving credit where it's due. And I suppose Lilith is in on this- had to be."

Thor looked to the others, seeming to be at a loss for words. He sensed movement behind him. Stark and Pepper had abandoned their positions to approach him on either side. The latter cautiously set her hand atop his right forearm.

"We're not trying to trick you," she insisted quietly. "You must believe us."

"Must I? Let's suppose I was of a mind to humor you. Just where, pray tell, has she gone, then?"

"Tony I-" She turned searchingly to the man on Loki's left, voice cracking. "I can't. Can you…?"

A deliberate ploy, of course. Hardly genuine, but out of the group, he supposed Pepper could pull off the distraught routine the best- with Cap running a near second. The same performance out of Stark or Bruce might have been more impressive. Loki very nearly said so, but his words failed him when he saw the expression on the former's face. Not a single trace of humor- or even his insufferable arrogance. He didn't know it was possible for the billionaire to look so grim. Whatever Stark was about to say, Loki didn't want to hear it. Nevertheless, there was no stopping him.

"She's dead, Loki. Lilith took her own life yesterday. I'm sorry."

It wasn't true. _Couldn't_ be true. Lilith would never- why she was always so full of life. Passionate about so many things- so many plans with what she would do. She couldn't be _dead_.

"No," he denied flatly. "No you're just…all a joke. Nothing but a joke. She's fine. Lilith's just…" the words broke into a choked sob. Lies. All lies.

"Loki, you yourself found her last night. Don't you remember?"

He smiled to himself and shook his head slowly.

"Just an April Fool's joke. You'll see. She'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

THE PREVIOUS EVENING

Loki looked up from his work and noted the time. Later than he thought. He'd working almost since dinner to be ready for tomorrow. Maybe a few more hours and everything would be ready. Which only left him with the question of how he'd set them up. A few of the more amusing ones were also some of the most obvious if he didn't have outside help.

 _And I think I know exactly the right person for the task,_ Loki thought with a grin. _I bet I could convince Lilith._

 **{Loki 3/3/2017 10:01:25 PM} Hey Lilith- had some ideas for tomorrow. If you help me out, I could be swayed to scratch your name off my list. What do you say?**

Loki left his phone on the desk at his elbow and went back to work. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces tomorrow when they fell victim to his pranks. But to do them right, he needed Lilith's help. He glanced at the device, but she hadn't yet replied. Loki frowned. Not like her.

 _I'll finish what I'm working on, then I'll go stop by her room._

 **{Loki 3/31/2017 11:50:36 PM} You still awake? I was going to stop by to talk about tomorrow.**

No answer.

Loki debated what to do. He didn't want to intrude on her privacy. Lilith had strict rules about her room. No one came inside unless invited. And as someone who jealously guarded what little privacy he had, Loki respected those rules. Even so, a nagging feeling in his head told him he ought to go investigate…maybe wait a little longer. A few more minutes couldn't hurt.

 **{Loki 3/31/2017 11:55:59 PM} Lilith? Are you there?**

 **{Loki 4/1/2017 12:00:01 AM} Lilith?**

 _That's it, I'm going down there._ He pulled open his door, padded silently down the hall and knocked on Lilith's door. No answer. After a moment's indecision, he turned the knob. It didn't budge. Locked.

 _Now what?_

 _You could open it. You know your way around a simple deadbolt._

True, but a breach of trust like that would not be quickly forgiven, and Lilith was one of the few friends he had on Midgard. Then again, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. What if that feeling was right?

He worked the lock and in no time had gained access to the room. All inside was silent and dark. Loki let the door swing wide enough to let in the light from the hall. It limned the furnishings with a dim outline. Enough to make out the shape of a woman asleep on the bed. He'd worried over nothing.

 _Guess I'll have to catch her early tomorrow morning before everyone else is awake._

Loki would have retreated then, except he noticed one very peculiar thing: stillness. She wasn't moving. At all. No steady rise and fall natural to breathing. And in the time it took him to process that thought, he'd crossed the room. The bedside lamp flared brightly when he switched it on, revealing that his eyes had not been deceiving him.

"Lilith?"

He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder and shook her gently; the skin beneath his fingertips felt waxen and cold. Alarmed, he felt for a pulse at her throat. None.

"Lilith!?" A second later, he called out. "JARVIS- Lilith needs immediate assistance."

"Yes, Mister Laufeyson. I've alerted the Avengers. They will join you shortly."

Shortly. Loki wasn't sure if Lilith could wait that long. He should do _something_ instead of just sitting here. He was a god. He could bend people and the elements to his will. He could teleport himself across space on a whim. None of that was of any use to him now.

 _I am powerless._

Thundering footsteps in the hall outside heralded the arrival of the Tower's other residents. They crowded into the room, all speaking at once until Bruce commanded them to silence.

"Shut it- all of you! I can't work like this."

No one argued with _that_ tone, especially since angering him might provoke him enough to become…well, Loki didn't want to finish that thought. He backed away from the bed to give the doctor room to work. Stood by, just as helpless as the others. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

Bruce's examination was quick. Too quick to be anything good. Loki's heart sank into the pit of his stomach when the doctor's shoulders slumped and he passed a hand over his eyes.

 _Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"There's nothing I can do. She's gone."

The announcement struck everyone dumb with shock, except for Cap, who whispered a few prayers under his breath _. Prayers to another powerless god who'd been unable to prevent this_. Loki couldn't bring himself to mock the man for his faith by uttering those words aloud; he wished he had something he could believe in just now.

"How'd it happen," Stark wanted to know. "She was fine at dinner."

"My best diagnosis is an overdose."

"Of what- Lilith wasn't taking anything, right?"

"Not that I know of."

Bruce stood up, giving everyone- Loki included- a clear sight of Lilith. As he stared hard at the lifeless shell lying atop the mattress, he found it impossible to reconcile the image with the woman who'd been laughing with him only this afternoon. His brain kept finding details that proved they weren't the same person. The hair was too dull; the birthmark on her shoulder wasn't the right shape.

 _It's not her,_ he argued silently. _Not her._

"She had a prescription for anti-depressants," Loki heard Pepper announce in the midst of those thoughts.

"She what? And you _knew_ about it?"

"I'd come in here last week and happened to see it on the nightstand. Lilith asked me to drop the subject when I asked about it."

Stark skirted around Bruce and opened the drawer of the mahogany stand beside the bed. After rummaging around for thirty or forty seconds, he produced a prescription bottle. Empty. Evidence that the doctor's theory was likely correct, and Lilith had taken a lethal dose. Loki didn't look at the bottle, continuing to stare at her.

 _Why, Lilith? Why would you_ do _such a thing?_

He wanted to shake her and demand answers, but he'd never get any. Would never know why she'd had those pills in the first place, or why she'd chosen to end her life. Why she hadn't told him when he might have been able to help her.

"-Two hours. Maybe a little less."

Loki caught only the tail end of the sentence, and roused himself from those thoughts.

"Beg pardon," he asked.

"That's about how long ago she'd have taken the pills," Bruce answered. "Maybe around ten."

The words drove a cold spike of horror right through him. Two hours ago. That's when he'd sent his first text message. No response. Likely already unconscious. But he'd dismissed her lack of response, even though he'd _known_ it was out of character.

 _I could have prevented this. If I'd been less preoccupied about practical jokes, I would have come down here in time to have saved her._

"No," he whispered in denial.

Everyone turned to him in surprise. Loki backed away- backed all the way to the door and into the hall.

"No- it's…"

"Loki?"

"Loki, what's wrong?"

Something inside snapped, unwilling to accept any of it. What was wrong? Nothing. Nothing at all. It was all a joke. She wasn't dead. Lilith had merely gotten a head start on the day.

 _Just a joke, and I'm the April Fool._


End file.
